Yūichirō Shihōin
( ) | birthplace = | birthday = May 9th | age = 250+ | gender = Male | height = 184cm | weight = 75kg | measurements = | affiliation = | previous affiliation = | profession = Captain of the Commander-in-Chief of the | previous profession = 3rd Seat of the Corps Commander of the | division = | previous division = | partner = | previous partner = | base of operations = | relatives = Unnamed Parents Unnamed Siblings | education = Teachings | shikai = Yakaze Chūsame | bankai = Ukiyo no Meian: Suika Hasseki | roleplay debut = | series debut = | english = | japanese = }} Yūichirō Shihōin (四楓院 夕一郎, Shihōin Yūichirō) is a member of the noble 's branch family, the current Captain of the in the and, with that position, the Commander-in-Chief of the . Yūichirō, much like the rest of the Shihōin branch family, was expected to serve the Onmitsukidō and build prestige for the clan, without taking the spotlight from the main family. However, after the defection of princess , and refusing to ascend through the Gotei 13's ranks, Yūichirō found that this rule had become obsolete. For the century that Yoruichi had defected from Soul Society, Yūichirō continued to climb through the ranks of the Onmitsukidō, faithfully serving his dues and improving his skills. In his mind, allowing the to reign over the Second Division was an insult to the pride of the Shihōin, and his thoughts were not limited to him alone. Many among the noble clans found the Shihōin's military power to be laughable due to the defection of their 22nd Head. Yūichirō would not bear to have the Shihōin's strength be made a mockery of, for among the Noble Houses, it was the Shihōin that continued to reign supreme, and it was thus that they were regarded as the Tenshiheisōban. Continuing to climb through the ranks of the Onmitsukidō with this resolve, it was not until the conclusion of the that Yūichirō obtained the desired strength to acquire captaincy. The Shihōin clansman challenged for her seat in as the Second Division Captain, and reigned victorious by a narrow margin. While for Yūichirō, this act served to build respect for the Shihōin Clan in others once again, for the branch clan's conniving elders, this was a political means to throw daggers at the main family. However, this is of no concern to Yūichirō. So long as he can continue to serve the Soul Society dutifully and increase the prestige of his house, that is more than enough. Appearance Personality Yūichirō Shihōin's defining characteristic as an individual is his tremendous degree in pride. However, this pride of this nobleman is rarely expressed in the form of arrogance. Rather, this pride is a form of empowerment for himself. Yūichiro's his belief in himself has furthered the success of his endeavors, for he continues to tirelessly train himself to meet his own expectations. Therefore, the statements and actions he takes are never meaningless, and any boast he makes regarding his own, or his allies' strength, is taken with full understanding of his own words. Among the current generation of the Gotei 13 captains, it is often said that Yūichirō is the most diligent, despite his considerable talent. Although he is a prideful man with an imposing stature, Yūichirō's conversational presence is surprisingly faint. The nature of his upbringing, coupled with his training as an assassin, has lead him to be quiet and composed during conversation, only speaking when spoken to, and rarely saying more than what is necessary for the situation. He speaks in a matter-of-fact manner unlike most nobles, which causes much conversation with him to be very short-lived. His subordinates and comrades alike have noted that Yūichirō is not dismissive or mean-spirited in any way, but rather, his single-minded attitude makes it difficult for him to engage in small talk, even if he truly values the company he is with. Yūichirō, as a soldier and assassin, does not find it necessary to ask irrelevant questions. He does not question the morals of his objectives unless he personally finds faults with them, and as such, the Captain is able to perfectly undergo his occupation as an assassin with no lingering regrets. Any fear that he once had in killing has been numbed through experience and time. Even so, Yūichirō does not enjoy the act of taking another's life. Remembering his very first experiences vividly with his own hands, the man ensures no wasteful actions are made during the process. If a target must be killed, they must be killed with respect. However, in this same situation, honor does not concern Yūichirō. Upholding similar principles to the veteran Captain , Yūichirō will make use of any method, no matter how underhanded, in order to achieve certain victory. Even within a drawn out battle, Yūichirō's principles do not falter. Although words are unspoken, his mind is readily active, engaged in creating short and long-term strategies in order to deal with an opponent's various skills. Much like his attitude as an assassin, Yūichirō will utilize every tool in his arsenal in order to acquire victory, and given his single-minded nature, any opponent will find themselves facing a relentless arsenal of perfectly unified skills. The aspect that Yūichirō is most praised for is no doubt his incredible persistence and dedication towards any given goal: fueled by his pride and single-minded attitude. This is particularly true in regards to his own abilities, which he seeks to improve through daily training. Likewise, despite not openly exhibiting such passion, Yūichirō actively limits the level of power he can display at any given situation through the shackles he wears on his wrists. After all, to not hold pride in one's power after having trained so hard for it is not humanly possible! Yūichirō desires to demonstrate the very extents of his power to the correct opponent, and as such, only releases these shackles in situations when it becomes necessary. It should be noted, though, that this passion for battle will never override his duty and necessity to achieve victory, at which passion is thrown out of the window in favor for sure-kill tactics, with such paradigm shifts often surprising an unsuspecting enemy. History Synopsis Powers and Abilities Hohō Master Yūichirō is a member of the noble Shihōin clan, the forerunners in the art known as . Among his brethren, Yūichirō has redefined the high-speed movement practiced within Soul Society, and incorporated elements that have transformed the technique into a movement method in itself, as opposed to a technique that allows you to cross distances. Immense Speed: Immense Agility: Immense Balance: Master: Ippo Senpo (一歩千歩, One Step, Thousand Steps): Ippo Tsuri (一歩吊り, One Step, Suspended): *'Hassō' (八相, Eight Directions): Ippo Hataori (一歩機織, One Step, Weaving): Hakuda Master Zanpakutō Yakaze Chūsame (夜風昼雨, Night's Breeze, Day's Rain): *' ': :Shikai Special Ability: *' ': Ukiyo no Meian: Suika Hasseki (浮世の明暗・水火葉石, The Transient World's Light and Darkness: Water, Fire, Leaf, Stone): Trivia Quotes Behind the Scenes